


A Bitchin Story

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Dylan is was a normal boy until he was exposed to a mysterious mist





	1. A Dog and his Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a suggestion from a fan... I based one of the characters on the fan... hope they enjoyed the story :D

It was early in the morning at Wet Cove... A no-name town in the middle of nowhere... The only thing that was of any meaning in the area was a military science base off in the corner of the city... but tonight this small town was gonna go through a change in the natural order of things. A slight mist covers the city of Wet Cove during the night and no one was aware of it so the next morning would seem like a normal day.

Dylan was a normal 11yr old boy... He was naturally curious and that got him into trouble multiple times. Today was more of a privet curiosity... It was the afternoon and the weekend, the boy’s parents were out to work. His mother was a real estate agent and half of the year she is the breadwinner of the family... His father was a construction worker a big buff man that liked his beer and steak. 

Again the boy’s curiosity had to do with his dick... It had been hard since this morning. He had hardons before and the morning ones were normal but the boy had tried to get rid of it but it was not working at all... It seemed his hand was not enough... The boy laid there, his arm tired of jacking off and cock still hard.

Brutus, a Dalmatian and the family dog, was in the kitchen... A smell wafted into his nose. The dog immediately got up and tracked the smell. He quickly went to the source of the smell... And quickly slipped in the doggy door in Dylan’s room and he began to sniff the boy’s still hard cock... Brutus began to lick the boy’s balls.

“Stop it boy that’s gross,” Dylan said weakly pushing the dog off of him. 

Brutus continued to lick the boy’s balls and the dog finally licked the tip of the boy’s cock... This made the boy moan like one of those girls in the pornos that the boy watched when his parents were not home. Dylan was not sure why he moaned like that but the rough sandpaper-like tongue rubbing against the head of his cock made for a great sensation so instead of pushing the dog away he opened up his legs even more... Giving the dog free rein of his genitals. 

I can’t believe I’m doing this, the boy thought but Brutus’s tongue felt better than his hand ever did. He was again moaning like a girl but at this point, he did not care he wouldn’t even care if Jessica, the girl he liked, walked through that door, the feeling was too intense to stop.

“Come on Brutus, lick me more. Uuuuhhhhh.” Dylan said moaning even more when the dog’s tongue touched his virgin hole.

No, I can’t be thinking this... No, I can’t... This is unnatural... It would be wrong!!! The boy thought but as he thought those things Dylan was already bent over on his floor spreading his cheeks apart for his dog. 

Brutus took the invitation and mounted the boy since the boy was offering his hole like one of those bitches the large Dalmatian dreams about. The Dog was large, the boy was too small for the Dalmatian rest on his shoulders... 

It did not take long before the doggy dick found its bitch hole. And the dog thrust deep and hard into the boy... 

“Oh fuck... Yesssss!!!!” the boy screamed... He was lucky his sister was out for the day or she would have heard his bitch moaning... 

This was it this was what he needed... The boy could not get off because his ass was made to be fucked by his dog... This thick a juicy dick was all he needed, he thought as the dog shoved his thick doggy cock deep into his ass- no his pussy... yesssss his bitch pussy, the boy thought as he came over the thought of coming up with the correct name for his hole. He knew he was made to be fucked by dogs and he knew Jennifer De Guzman was no longer on his radar... except as an alternative bitch hole for his master... The boy thought this as his 5inch cock swung back and forth as his large dog fucked his newly found bitch pussy. 

“Fuck me, boy... Fuck your new bitch... Give me your puppies master, give me a stomach full of your strong doggy cum!!!” the boy begged.

Brutus began to leak cum and his knot was getting bigger and bigger soon the boy felt extreme pressure against his hole... then a strong thrust and the boy was knotted he was tied to the dog like a true bitch... The boy just moaned he was so proud he was able to take the large grapefruit size knot on his first try.

“I am now truly your bitch Brutus.” the boy said in a girly tone, trying to sound sexy for his new master... The boy turned his head and the dog licked the boy’s lips and like a true bitch, Dylan opened his mouth, letting his master tongue kiss him... This made the boy drip more cum... he came so many times during this whole bitch fucking that a few dribbles were all he could muster.

To be continued


	2. Mom is a real Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy is Dylan's mother... will she be able to withstand the effects of the mist... (spoilers... no, no she won't hahhaa)

Kathy noticed it was dark in her home... She was home earlier then she thought she would be... So either Dylan was hold up in his room not doing anything or he was sleeping in the middle of the day... In any case, she was already mad. 

The woman marched up the stairs to the boy’s room, her large D cups bounced with every step. She did not consider a “hot momma” but everyone around her did... Her brunette hair with her blue eyes that hid behind glasses, her hips were wide and thick making her legs thick and shapely and her ass was her husband’s favorite asset... But he could rarely give her complements for them cause she felt insecure about it... she was considered MILF territory to everyone but her... 

As she got closer to her son’s room she smelled a strange scent... It filled her nose, it was musky and very close to stinking but for some reason, she wanted to smell more of it... She was not sure why though. 

When she finally burst into her son’s room she was about to scream at the boy for being lazy but what she saw left her unable to speak. Her beloved son was on the floor bent over his ass gaping as if he was just fucked by a very large something and his head was bobbing up and down between the dog’s legs.

“Oh mommy, welcome home.” the boy said with what was apparently doggy cum dripping down his lips. The boy sounded normal as if sucking a dog’s cock was as normal as being “caught” eating food or breathing. 

Then Kathy’s eye went from her son’s mouth to the Brutus’s cock... It was red and huge... No wonder the boy’s ass was gaping. Suddenly the woman’s knees got weak and her pussy flowed like never before. She was hornier then she had ever been before.

The woman was so confused she had never thought of fucking a dog in her life before but right now she wanted nothing more than to worship this large red cock... Her husband had an impressive 8-inch cock but Brutus was sporting a thick 10... Maybe 11-inch red doggy cock... But that was not all, she wanted to be his bitch... The word was being repeated in her head “Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.…” the more she said it in her head the more she wanted to become one.

“Mommy wants to become Brutus’s bitch don’t you mommy?” Dylan said... Which was strange because the boy had not called her “mommy” in a long time... But hearing the word mommy and bitch in the same sentence made the woman even more mad with lust. 

“YES MOMMY WANTS TO BE A DOGGY’S BITCH!!!!” the woman finally said... After trying to hold herself back for so long... She ripped off her clothes and presented herself, Brutus.

The Dalmatian again “mounted” his new bitch... And being shorter then her son Brutus was also too big for him to fully mount her, he just lorded over her... But this time there was a difference, her ass did push his hind legs a little... So the dog had better traction to fuck.

Dylan, being a little jealous pushed the dog’s cock into his mother’s ass.

“Ohhhh fuck yes fuck me- NO NO NO no no no.… wrong hole!!!” she screamed. 

“There is no wrong hole, all your holes are bitch holes mommy.” the boy said teasingly.

The woman squirmed under the large dog... Until the words of her son finally rang through beyond the pain... “All her holes are bitch holes!” she repeated gritting her teeth and accepting this now apparent fact... She was so dumb to think her ass was not for his use... She was such an idiot... All her holes were meant to be used by her new master...

“Sorry Brutus baby...” she said in baby talk turning around to let the dog lick freely in her mouth, she even offered her tongue to be licked by the new man of the house... “I was so dumb thinking my ass was not for use... You can use any hole I have Brutus baby...” she said in her slutty voice. “I am your Bitch forever... I freely offer all my holes to you, baby... Yes, fuck me... please.” She added the please little afterwords... She felt saying just “fuck me” was too rude to say to her new master. 

*a little later*

“Oh, fuck!!! Fuck me, please!!! Tie me up with you!!!! Pour all your seed into my bitch ass!!!” she screamed. 

The moved downstairs to the living room... When she was not screaming for Brutus to fuck her faster or harder she was eating her son’s ass... Licking the fresh doggy cum from his round bubbly ass...

Then the door opened... Kathy was waiting for this moment ever since she decided to be one of Brutus’s new bitch... She wanted her husband to see her cumming from being fucked by a true alpha male.

The wider the door got the harder she came

“OH YES MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR PUPPIES!!!!!” she screamed as she locked eyes with her husband. 

To be continued


	3. Big Man = Big Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a big man... a construction worker... a man's man but soon he will be on all fours begging for a bone ;)

Frank had a hard day... His ears were still ringing from all the loud machines they used today... The big buff man was tall, he was over 6 feet with dark hair and hazel eyes... He was considered a hunk... There were even straight men at his job that had crushes on him... But he was the straightest man you could ever meet, he loved every curve of his wife... In his mind he hit the jackpot... Well that was until he opened the door of his home... A strong smell hit him first then the site of his wife begging their dog to give her puppies.

When the man came back to his senses he quickly shut the door and asked what the fuck was she doing and was she out of her (insert as many profanities as you can here) mind... He was cursing and raging for about 20mins before he heard a pop sound. He turned back to see what it was...

“HOLY SHIT!!!” he said, it was the biggest gape he had ever seen in real life... At this moment he could shove his whole arm up her cunt and she would not feel the sides... Or that was what he thought. He was going to cuss up another storm until he saw the limp cock that made that gape... It was thicker and bigger than his in every way... He could not speak because he was so shocked.

“It gets even bigger.” his wife said lowing her head to kiss it and lick the very juicy doggy cock.

“And it will change your life daddy.” the boy giggled... It was the first time Frank noticed his son Dylan... He didn’t notice him because naked the boy looked like a girl... (or was there another reason for this change). The boy had a bubble butt shapely legs and really thick pencil eraser nipples... The man didn’t want to admit it but if he was single he would try to hit on his own son but he quickly shook his head and tried to get that thought out of his mind... But try as he might he could not clear his mind... It kept going back to his dog’s cock. The man’s bulge showed clearly though his tight jeans... 

“I see you are a fucking faggot for this cock.” his wife said, slapping the Brutus’s cock against her own nipple. Her ample breasts jiggled as she hit them with the doggy’s cock... Frank could tell the cock was nice and heavy from the way it hit her boobs... 

Frank tried to clear his head again but again it kept going back to the dog’s cock... Even when he tried to focus on his wife’s boobs he ended up gauging the heft of his doggy’s dick instead of focusing on boobs...

“No I am straight!” he thought he said in his head... 

“come on honey look at this cock baby... It's so thick and wet...” she sucked it to prove what she was saying and the popping sound she made as the tip left her cum soaked mouth... Made Frank’s mouth water.

“she’s right daddy... Brutus’s cock is so warm and juicy.” Dylan said fingering his own ass... Damn his son looks like a fucking girl!!! He also noticed that the boy was fingering his ass with 4 fingers with ease... Did the dog open him up that much?! The man thought... This time he let the thought take over a little... He imagined his hole getting fucked so hard and so deep that he was able to take almost anything up his ass... 

Part of him was wondering why he was even thinking this... He was a man... He was not gay!!! He was on the floor spreading his large bubbly cheeks begging his the dog to fuck him... 

“Fuck me boy... Turn my ass into a bitch pussy boy!!!” he heard himself say... If this did not make him lose any sense of being a man... What his wife said did...

“wow, you bent over faster than I did... And you are already calling your ass a pussy, hahhahaah... You are so pathetic, were you ever a man?!” she said, “I can’t believe I let a faggot like you ever cum in me!”

Frank was ashamed but he still held his bubbly cheeks wide open... They two other bitches guided the doggy dick into the man’s new found pussy... As he felt the thick doggy cock push into his hole he knew he was meant to be his doggy’s bitch forever... This feeling of being used as a bitch made him so fucking horny that he came immediately.

“you really are a gay bitch aren’t you!!!” his wife laughed.

“Yes I am a man bitch with a pussy...” the man confessed “this useless clit of mine will never touch another pussy ever again!!” he declared.

“Are you serious hahahhahaha...” his wife laughed at how pathetic her husband had become, “even your sissy son fucked me after he was fucked by Brutus... He fucked me good and hard, it felt so good too even though he is smaller then you hahahha, your son knows how to fuck, unlike a big cocked faggot that only knows how to roughly push in and out... Good riddance to a bad fuck!” and in front of her ex-lover, she began to hop up and down on their sissy son’s cock.

This broke him even more... He was truly gay now... The only thing he wanted to do was to find men at his work to fuck him... He wanted to show his coworkers how deep he could push the sledge hammer up his new pussy... When he tried to think of his wife all he could think of was shoving things up his man cunt or letting other men use him as she looked disgustingly at him.

“Fuck me Brutus!! Fuck the last bit of straight out of me... Make me your faggy bitch!!!” he said as he felt the dog’s knot against his ass... He was so lost in lust that he wanted to swallow it with is cunt and he did... It filled up and got stuck in his bitch pussy.

“Look mommy daddy is officially a bitch now!!!” Dylan said thrusting harder into his mommy’s pussy... The thought of her husband becoming a bitch and the fact she was fucking her son made Kathy cum harder then she ever has before and she squirted onto her husband’s face... The spray hit his face the two thought the same thing... This was the closest he would come to pussy again... The thought made her squirt even more...

Brutus turned around and rested... So Frank was now ass to pussy with his dog... The man could feel himself being filled with loads of cum the more he felt the farther away he felt his manliness went... Until he could only feel, want, desire to be anally filled from bottom to mouth... 

To be concluded


	4. A Bitch Slut is a Bitch Slut... and Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy is the daughter but she was a slut, to begin with... so yeah hahah...
> 
> The better story is; what happens three months later? Well, read and find out.

Cindy felt like it was strange walking to her house... Every time she came home from cheerleader practice she would be greeted by her mom or dad but there was no one... She walked up to the door and she heard nothing. When she opened the door she saw her mom dad and brother all naked and stroking Brutus’s really big cock...

The thing with Cindy is she was already a slut so she was on the floor begging Brutus to fuck her immediately... The girl was your normal big titted big butt blond teenager... she looked right at home begging her dog to fuck her hard...

*Three months later*

The science lab gave out antidotes to all the infected... The infected only suffered from extreme lust. Mainly due to a long-term effect of not being able to orgasm for 12 hours... People thought something was wrong and the next sexual stimuli made them orgasm harder than ever before. Many people were involved in incest, bestiality, first-time gay sex, and other repressed sexual tendencies.

People were counseled... But it did not help that the one doing the counseling was openly fucking her dog and while she sucked her father’s and 8yr old son’s cock... She also tells them her father and son fuck each other at home (and sometimes in sessions)… So instead of fixing everything it just cemented the behaviors... In the town, it is normal to see men, women, children, and animals openly sucking and fucking... 

Kathy is now selling more houses than ever... Of course, it doesn't hurt that the signing bonus is the clients are free to use of her holes, her son's holes or daughter's holes if they choose to... A wealthy man that is fond of her sissy son is planning to change houses every year so he can fuck him over and over... Dylan actually likes the attention and thinks the man is cute. Her other costumers love her thick ass and large tits... Even her mother... She loves coming by (every day) to “visit” her daughter so she can suck her tits and eat out her daughter’s cunt out... Kathy never knew her mother had bisexual tendencies. 

Frank is now hired as the construction worker’s whore, he goes to work with ripped jean shorts without a crotch exposing his thick cock and well-used man cunt... He gets paid his normal rate but he also gets tips from the men that use him on sight... He can’t wait to bring both his kids to one of those "bring your child to work day" so they and be used like he is, he knows they will enjoy it. When the man gets home he begs Dylan to fuck his cum drenched pussy and the boy will as long as he is not busy getting fucked by Brutus.

Cindy... Well not much has changed for her... She is more just open about her sluttiness now and she is more popular for it. During her homecoming, she won homecoming slut queen because of her show with Brutus... He was the biggest dog there... People called it the small donkey show. 

Dylan is now popular with everyone... Everyone wants to try to get fucked by Brutus... It is known that he is Brutus’s main bitch... Every gay or bi-boy (and teacher) has gone to his house and gotten fucked by him and the dog and many many girls... Even the hot Jessica came over... The two have started dating and since Dylan is Brutus' first bitch and Jessica is his fourth bitch... Dylan has the right to fuck her as much as he wants... But in reality... The boy would rather be getting his bitch hole pounded by his dog than fucking his old dream girl...

Everyone is happier with the changes... Now the government is thinking of spreading this gas around the whole nation.

In a secret building, the people who really run the country are talking... 

“So what do you think. Should we do it?” a boy 12yr old asks... His mother and father come up from the table removes the boy’s balls and cock from their mouths and says yes... Many other people get up from under the table... One woman who is being fucked by her boxer agrees too... A man with a boy hopping up an down on his cock agrees too... “Ok we will spread this all over the country next month!” the woman says as he son lowers her head and her husband’s head back onto his cock. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos (preferably both)


End file.
